The Truth About Love
by FredandGeorgetwinsoftheC.O.C.A
Summary: The Organization kidnaps two seemingly average girls they think could be the secret to regaining hearts. They discover along the way hidden powers no one ever knew they possessed. As they learn to live together they also discover new friends and romances.
1. A Sleepover Gone Horribly Wrong

Hi, Fred and George again. This is our new story _The Truth About Love. _It is an attempt at a KH story by someone who has never played and someone who has played only 1.5 of the games. Forgive us if some facts are off.

Notes: We own nothing except the plot. And possibly the other 2-4 OCs coming in later. Also, the pairings will be RoxasOC, ZexionOC, and possibly two others later. You'll be able to figure it out.

* * *

Jill giggled as she and Sarah plopped down on the beds with an economy sized bowl of popcorn. She tugged at the hem of her blue plaid pajama shorts, smiling at the small image of Winnie the Pooh in the corner. Sarah brushed crumbs of popcorn off of her tight white cami that was a size too small and revealed her entire stomach. Jill was sleeping over Sarah's house, so they were still awake at three in the morning. 

"So," Sarah laughed, "any new gossip for me?"

Jill shook her head. "Nope. So…you still like You-Know-Who?"

"Who, Voldemort?!"

"Eeww! No, not _that _You-Know-Who! The _other_ You-Know-Who!"

Sarah blushed as she brushed a stray caramel-gold strand of curly hair behind her ear. "Maybe," she said evasively.

Jill sighed and pulled her short auburn-chestnut hair into a ponytail, two strands still framing her face. Sarah was still in denial. "You do realize it's just us here, and I'm your best friend, and I'll forget that I could ever tell anyway?"

Sarah picked invisible lint off of her pale blue coffee-mug Life is Good shorts. "I know," she mumbled. "It's just-"

She was cut off by a loud rumble of thunder. Both girls jumped a foot high and then cracked up.

Then they heard another loud crash, this time much closer and followed by the sound of splintering wood. They looked at each other in panic and ran out the bedroom door and looked down the front stairs at the front door.

The door was swinging around, loose on its hinges. Torrential rain poured through the door and lightning lit up the empty doorway. The two girls looked at each other in confusion and headed down to examine the open door and relock it.

"I thought my mom had it dead-bolted," Sarah questioned as Jill examined the lock.

With terror on her face and a tremor in her voice, Jill whispered, "She did."

She moved out of the way, allowing Sarah to take a closer look. She could see where the dead-bolt's metal had been melted and the wood cracked to force entry.

Lightning flashed again, adding to the ominous feeling both girls had. A shadow crossed over them onto the porch steps. With a growing sense of dread, they both whipped around to face the intruder.

A cloaked figure leaned lazily against the open doorway to the kitchen, seeming to stare at them hungrily. Neither teen could see the intruder's face, but the stance seemed familiar.

"Hello, girls. Having fun?" a male voice sneered. Again, he was outrageously familiar, but neither Jill nor Sarah could place him.

With a flash of fire, a dark portal appeared behind the girls in the front doorway. They screeched as more thunder crashed and they were sucked into the portal. Each hit her head on the cold wooden floor. The last thing they remembered before blacking out was seeing the figure step out of the portal after them and remove his hood to reveal a shock of flaming red hair.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review, and don't flame, or we'll hunt you down/set the emo-kid on you. Explanations and plot hints in next chapter. More reviews make us update faster, and we already have chapters 2 and 3 written. 


	2. An Unexpected Welcome

Hi! Again, we own nothing. We'd like you to know that some huge huge plot clues lie within this chapter, so read carefully. First fluff in the next chapter! (maybe)

* * *

Jill blearily opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. Sarah was also blinking her eyes open looking disoriented. Both sat up on their separate beds. 

"Hey Sarah?" Jill said. "What happened to your room? It looks like back in your old house!"

Sarah looked around and shrugged. "Dunno. I had the weirdest dream. We were awake at, like, three A.M. and this cloaked figure busted open the front door and kidnapped us. That's weird even by MY standards of dreams!"

Jill nodded in agreement and understanding. "Here's the weirdest part: I had the exact same dream!"

They both looked at each other dumbfounded. They both studied the room, as well. The formerly purple walls and bedspreads were now aqua blue, with little dolphin and fish borders. In the doorway, another cloaked figure slouched. The girls sucked in their breath in panic.

Before they could scramble farther away from the door, the figure spoke. "It wasn't a dream. But you can relax. We're not going to hurt you." His voice and build were different than the red-headed figure's. Something about the emotion in his voice stunned them and made them want to trust him.

He lowered his hood, revealing a short dirty-blond mullet. The girls gasped.

"Wait! Are you- what?"

"Huh, you-Demyx?!"

He looked up in surprise. "You guys know who I am?" he asked, clearly flabbergasted.

"Uh-huh," Sarah and Jill stated in simple unison. Demyx gasped in amazement at the golden- and auburn-haired teens.

"But if you're real, and here, then the red-head must have been…" Sarah began.

"What the heck? Why did AXEL kidnap us?" Jill yelled.

"Him," Sarah concluded.

Demyx nodded in astonishment. "How did you know who we are?" he questioned.

"Have you ever heard of Kingdom Hearts?" Jill asked.

"Of course!" Demyx scoffed. "Everyone knows where that is!"

"Not the place," Sarah explained. "The game. What about KH2 or Chain of Memories?" Demyx looked at them in confusion. "Wow, I know more-"

"About Kingdom Hearts than someone!" Jill finished. Sarah nodded.

Demyx groaned. "Are you guys always going to be this confusing? And what's with the twin-speak?"

The girls grinned widely. "That's what we do! We're telepathically linked or something. We can literally read each other's minds."

Demyx gaped at them. "You realize you just said those three sentences in perfect unison?" They nodded, of course simultaneously.

He mumbled, "Maybe this is the proof Xemnas wanted that they're the ones he's after…"

"What?" They frowned, not understanding what he said. Demyx realized he had just blown the only chance he had of gaining their complete trust and cooperation, especially towards their captors. After all, he was just the guard.

"Hey Demyx?" Jill asked suddenly. Demyx looked up. "Where are we?" she continued warily.

"Oh!" he said. "Well, um, you're inside the Castle Oblivion. In the World That Never Was. And Xemnas ordered your capture. Axel was sent to fetch you. And now the Superior is keeping you alive in return for your cooperation. At least for now."

Jill and Sarah stared at each other, shocked. If they didn't help the Organization… they didn't even want to contemplate the alternative.

* * *

Please review! Again, no flames. We hope you like! Remember, more reviews equal more chapters, and chapter 3 is already written. 


	3. Truth or Dare Part 1

Hello again. Thanks to those who have actually reviewed. We love you!

We still, regrettably, own nothing. The Skittle incident (you'll see what we mean) is going to be a one-shot we have planned for construction at a later date. We **do** own the plot of this, that, and the rules of this version of Truth or Dare. We play by these rules all the time, so they do work.

* * *

"Hey guys?" Demyx asked three hours and six minutes later. "Do you want to play a game while I'm here on guard duty? I don't think anyone else will want to play…" 

Jill and Sarah looked at each other and got up to have a whispered conversation in the corner. Their movements were in perfect unison, yet again.

They headed back over to Demyx with sly smiles on their mischievous faces. "Sure," Sarah began. "We'll play a game."

"But," Jill continued, "you play our game, by our rules."

Demyx gulped and nodded. He was so bored that not even the frightening looks on their faces, which would force most normal men to run screaming to their mommies, could deter him from entertainment. "What game?" he squeaked in a very un-manly fashion.

"Good," Sarah said.

"We're going to play Truth or Dare," Jill announced.

"So you need to get some supplies." This last statement caused him to shiver, as they were once again speaking as one.

When Demyx returned twenty minutes later, he smiled sheepishly and held up a bag of rainbow Skittles triumphantly. Roxas walked in behind him, with silver duct tape securing his mouth and hands.

Roxas glared icily as Demyx spoke. "Sorry it took so long, guys. Do you know how hard Skittles are to find around here? After the incident last year…"

"Why is Roxas here? And more importantly, why is he taped up?" Jill questioned.

"Oh yeah, I spent ten minutes convincing him to come play as well."

"Yeah, 'convinced' I'm sure…"

Demyx ripped the tape roughly from Roxas's face, causing him to yelp in excruciating pain. "Ooops, sorry Roxas."

The blond kid glared at the Melodious Nocturne and growled lowly. Sarah and Jill could almost hear the fangirls everywhere squeal as they snickered.

"Okay," Roxas said. "What's going on? Why did you bring me here? And why the heck are you bringing CANDY to our PRISONERS?"

Demyx began to explain, but then he seemed to contemplate the question more. "I really don't know," he said. "Why AM I bringing candy to prisoners?"

"Because we're playing a game with you," Sarah said mock-sweetly. Demyx nodded and grinned. Nobody would ever play games with him before they got here. Something about him being too annoying and obsessive…

"And apparently with Roxas, too," Jill stated.

"Yep," Demyx agreed. "Now how do we play?"

"Alright," Sarah explained, "we spin the bottle to see whose turn it is to go. We pick a different colored Skittle to know whether they do a truth or a dare. If you pick a red or an orange, you get truth. Green and purple are dare. Yellow, and you actually get to choose."

Roxas flushed slightly and looked sheepish. "Um, yeah, that might be kinda hard…"

Demyx slapped his forehead. "Roxas, did you eat all of the yellow Skittles again?"

Roxas looked indignant. "Well, it is MY bag! You got it from MY room, which is why I'm stuck here! You decided to get rid of the evidence before Axel heard me yell!"

Sarah and Jill looked at one another. So that was what the strangled yelp fifteen minutes ago had been…

"I wonder if Demyx also steals candy from babies." Sarah whispered. Jill giggled.

"No way!" Demyx protested. "That's just plain mean!"

"Oh, and it's not mean to steal candy from poor depressed teenagers who need their daily dose of sugar?" Roxas grumbled

Demyx looked shocked. "We have two emo-kids...Do you need a hug?"

Roxas sent him a stony look that effectively silenced the musician.

Jill asked bored, "Can we play yet?"

"Yep," Sarah confirmed.

"No," Roxas whined.

"And why not?" Roxas was now on the receiving end of the look that had previously scared the living daylights out of Demyx.

"Uh," he gulped, "because my hands need to be untied so I can spin the bottle?"

"That's what we thought you said."

Demyx shot Roxas an apologetic look and smoothly untaped his bound hands.

"Sorry about that," he said sheepishly. "I kind of forgot."

Roxas was about to retort, but the girls' stern glares sent him directly into the game.

With one smooth spin and a flick of Demyx's wrist, the game had begun.

The first victim was Roxas. He selected a purple Skittle, and Sarah shouted joyously, "Yes, a dare!" The Nobodies' faces both visibly paled at the matching evil looks both girls wore.

"I dare you to…impersonate Axel in a swimming pool," Jill said.

"And," Sarah continued, "Demyx can supply the water."

Ten minutes later, Roxas finally stopped flapping around screaming things like "The water! It's killed me! It's wet! I don't like wet! I hate it! Make it go away, Larxene! Xemnas, make Demyx stop! I am not a 'fraidy cat!"

Jill and Sarah were literally rolling around on the floor in laughter. Demyx was doubled over, gasping for breath and shaking. Roxas wrung out his clothes and sat back in the circle, cursing them all under his breath.

The girls were still cracking up five minutes later when Axel stuck his head in the door.

"Hey, Demyx, have you seen…Oh hey Roxas, I was just looking for you. I thought I heard you scream…" Axel did a double take as he saw the hysterical girls on the floor. "Skittles again?"

Roxas nodded. The two cackling teens looked up at Axel. At first there was murder in their expressions, but then their faces turned to amusement as they remembered Roxas's impersonation and imagined the real Axel doing that.

"Hey Axel," they said together. "Want to play?"

Half an hour later, they were still going strong in their game. Axel was now stuck in the pool, whimpering just as Roxas had shown. Demyx had now admitted that he still slept with a teddy bear, night light and special blanket. Roxas had told them things that made them all blush beet red at merely the thought. Jill was recovering from the dare she had been given to slow dance with Roxas. Sarah was cracking up from her deadly accurate portrayal of Zexion being emo. And then hyper.

She twisted the bottle and it landed on Axel, still waist deep in frigid water. He reached over and grabbed a bright red Skittle.

"Truth!" Sarah squealed in delight. "So, Axel…"

"How much hair-gel and hair dye to you use per month?" Jill finished.

"Um, what's hair gel?" he asked stupidly.

One death glare from the girls changed his answer.

"Twelve bottles of gel and this is my natural color," he murmured.

"Then why do your roots look white or gray?" Sarah asked, feigning innocence.

He panicked for a moment, trying to see if she was right. In doing so, he managed to fall over backwards and fully submerge himself in water, spluttering and flailing madly. "COOOOLLLLLDDD!!!!!" he screamed, almost higher than any girl they had ever heard.

The other Organization members cracked up while the "slave masters" cackled and high-fived loudly.

Soft footsteps approached the door unnoticed. It swung open silently, revealing a head of blue-gray hair. "What was that scream?" Zexion asked. "You know that Xemnas wants the prisoners unharmed as long as they…cooperate…alright, who's going to explain why Axel is in a pool of water? And who allowed you guys to have another bag of Skittles? You know what happened last time!" he scolded.

"Axel got dared, then tricked by the girls, who actually will play games with me, into falling into the water and admitting that he was the one who had been stealing Lexaeus's hair gel. Oh, and the Skittles belong to Roxas."

Zexion sent Roxas an emo-glare that clearly said "we'll discuss the contraband later" and replied, "So he was taking dares from them…why?"

"Oh, and we're playing Truth or Dare! Will you play?" Demyx begged.

Zexion looked at the Nocturne's puppy-dog look in disgust. He was about to leave, when Axel shouted, "Hey, don't make me tell them about your involvement in last year's Skittle fiasco!"

The Cloaked Schemer froze and slowly turned to face the sopping pyro.

"You wouldn't dare," he growled.

Axel looked triumphant. "Try me," he smirked.

Zexion sighed and sat down next to the shorter girl, Sarah. It made him feel a little taller, at least…

Axel spun, drenching the nearby wood in water. As it landed on Sarah again, he decided to exact his revenge on the prankster.

Sarah paled as she plucked up a purple Skittle. "Axel," she muttered repentantly, "you can get out of the pool now."

"Yeah, before you end up thoroughly saturated," Jill finished confidently. Roxas laughed softly and Jill gave him an appreciative and admiring little smile.

"YES!!!!!!!" he screeched, again making all present question his rainbow factor.

Demyx made the pool vanish with a snap. Axel created a blast of heat to dry himself and returned to his place between Roxas and Demyx to give Sarah a dare.

"Okay, miss I-can-force-anyone-into-self-suffering-and-making-a-fool-of-themselves-"

"Long name," Zexion muttered.

"So? Got it memorized?" Axel continued unphased. "Anyway, I dare you to sit on the emo-kid's lap for the rest of the game. Get comfortable guys, 'cause you're not moving anytime soon."

He grinned smugly as both people involved in the dare groaned loudly and attempted to protest. "And don't even think about leaving the game, Zexion, to avoid it. I still could be greatly rewarded for handing the Skittle info over to the Superior." Small waves of-gasp!-emotion flared through the emo-kid's eyes.

Sarah spun the bottle and let someone else give Roxas his dare. She completely spaced out for the next ten minutes, studying every millimeter of Zexion's normally emotionless face as she concentrated on keeping her arms looped around his neck. The feeling of his arms around her waist was distracting; she almost fell off twice.

Finally, the bottle landed on Zexion. "Okay," Demyx grinned, rubbing his hands together. "Zexion, choose your poison." He did as instructed, taking hold of a green Skittle. "Yes! Aright. Zexion. I dare you to kiss Sarah. On the lips. For a full minute."

* * *

Okay, sorry if it got confusing at all. If you review and include any questions you have, we will gladly answer. Hint: review! No flames! 


	4. Truth or Dare Part 2

Hey guys! We love your feedback so much. Please review more. This is the last pre-written chapter, so give us some motivation people! We don't own KH, Organization XIII, Skittles (forgot that last time...), bottles, or Michael Jackson (who would want to?). Anything we forgot? Ah, whatever. We own absolutamente nada (Spanish for absolutely nothing.) Though we own the plot. And the sugar that made us so hyper that the AN looks like this...sorry, ranting (again...)

* * *

Zexion looked at Demyx in horror. He was about to refuse, but Axel interrupted by muttering, "Skittles..." Zexion sighed and looked into Sarah's eyes directly for the first time. 

The chocolate and green-flecked orbs held the obvious emotions. Mortification, surprise, and nervousness were all present. But there was something else completely foreign to the Schemer, something he couldn't quite recognize.

_Love,_ a voice in his head told him. "Great," he grumbled to himself. "Now a crazy voice in my head is telling me that this girl I've never even seen before is in love with me."

_Doesn't that make_ you _the crazy one? _it asked. He groaned.

Before he could let himself think, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened in temporary shock, then fluttered closed in simple satisfaction. As the minute was nowhere near complete, he decided to let himself enjoy it.

He cautiously trailed his tongue lightly against her bottom lip, which parted slightly in response. Taking this as the answer to his unspoken question, he plunged his tongue into her warm mouth.

Her hand crawled up into his long hair and her fingers twirled and knotted the locks gently. A low growl escaped his throat from deep inside. Its passion made her heart swell and beat at the speed of light.

If anyone had asked Zexion to form a coherent thought at this point it would have been something intelligent, witty, and completely understandable: Gaaaaaahh...

Sarah tilted her head slightly to allow them both better access to each other's lips. Zexion seized the opportunity by bringing a hand up to run through her honey-colored curls. She moaned softly as he tugged her closer, his arm tightening around her exposed waist. Her hand continued to caress his scalp and the other brought his head closer than should have been physically possible.

They continued their fiery kisses, despite their obvious lack of oxygen. Sarah wasn't sure if Zexion needed to breathe or not, but she was glad he didn't anyway. Similar thoughts were (incoherently, of course) running through his head, unbeknownst to her.

As they floated to cloud nine, Axel, Demyx, Roxas, and Jill looked on in shock. The minute was completely forgotten by all, but especially by the blooming lovebirds.

Jill looked at her watch in surprise. She couldn't believe that the kiss was now running on almost five minutes. She knew her best friend was a hopeless romantic, whose motto was "Sappy is Happy!", but even Queens of Mush needed to breathe!

As if reading her thoughts, which, she probably was, Sarah finally pulled back raggedly breathing and pressing her forehead against Zexion's. His breathing seemed to match hers, coming in short sporadic spurts.

Axel and Roxas sat with their mouths hanging open, and Jill could have sworn that she saw a fly go into Axel's. Demyx laughed hard and clapped while wolf whistling and catcalling.

"Hey," Jill said to Demyx. "I never knew you were so devious! Way ta go!" He grinned, not noticing the death glare the new "couple" was shooting him as one as he returned Jill's thumbs-up.

"It didn't mean anything. It was just a dare," Zexion growled.

"Absolutely nothing," Sarah agreed, providing Jill with a death look for egging Demyx on. "So we kissed for a minute. Big deal. Nothing actually _happened_."

"Sure," Roxas said under his breath. "And the extra four minutes never occurred either..."

Jill elbowed him while Demyx and Axel snickered lecherously. Roxas rubbed his side in mock pain. Though knowing Jill it was probably real...

Zexion decided that life needed to move on. He yanked the bottle from Demyx's hands and spun it roughly, nearly shattering it on Axel's shoe.

Sighing, Jill watched as it landed on her. She unwillingly plucked an orange Skittle and popped it into her mouth.

"Truth," Sarah announced decisively. "So...Jill, on a scale of one to ten, rate every guy in this room by hotness."

"What?!" Jill shrieked. She felt a faint blush spread across her face. Sarah knew that she hated that one. That was probably why it was the most insistent truth Sarah ever gave her.

Sarah glared yet again, and Jill resigned herself to her fate. "Fine," she huffed. "Demyx gets an 8, Axel 7, Zexion 9, Roxas 10."

To her relief, the guys were apparently all oblivious and/or dense, since, judging by the looks of confusion on their faces, none of the guys really understood what the scale meant. Ten was drop-dead-he's-so-gorgeous and one was...worse than Michael Jackson.

Scratch that. Absolutely nothing could be worse than Michael Jackson.

Sarah squealed in almost fangirlish delight. Jill spun the bottle in embarrassment, which turned to horror as it chose Roxas himself as the next victim.

He, too, pulled an orange Skittle. Sarah was prepared for this as well.

"Okay, Roxas. Come here, 'cause I'm not allowed to get up." With this, she shot Axel a dirty look that he ignored to whistle innocently.

Roxas crawled over to her, and she whispered an explanation of a Number 10. His eyes widened in shock as comprehension dawned on his face.

"Alright, so, what was going through your mind when you understood what Jill had rated you?" Sarah asked hungrily. Stupid "gossip fiend" complex. Jill blushed furiously when she realized what Sarah had told Roxas. _OhGodOhGodOhGod..._

"Um, I was thinking that I was so incredibly happy that she thought I was hot. I mean, she's hot, too. And, uh, I was thinking about how I might want to kind of...ask her out...so I guess I was wondering if she'd like to go out with me sometime?" He was so nervous that he said the entire rant in one breath.

Both Roxas and Jill blushed beet-red, no, Axel's hair red, as Sarah grinned smugly. Identical looks of almost pain crossed Axel, Demyx, and Zexion's faces as their eyes twitched and their jaws dropped in perfect synchronism.

"So, uh, I guess little Roxy's growing up, huh?" Axel joked, chuckling nervously, trying to relieve the unimaginable tension in the room.

They all laughed along uncomfortably as the two people in question continued to blush deeply. Jill crawled towards Roxas on her hands and knees and sat next to him. She gently pecked his cheek and nodded her reply.

This time it was Sarah doing the catcalling. Jill scooted in front of him and rested against her new boyfriend, leaning her back into his chest and her head on his strong shoulder. All of the tension in the room and game instantly dissipated.

Demyx sighed. The game had fallen apart, as it usually did when played by psychotic teenagers, but at least two new couples had been established.

He couldn't wait to force the first into becoming official.

* * *

Thanks for reading! We can't believe how fast we've gotten the story going! Do us, and yourselves, a huge favor: review. As we've said, reviews equal motivation, which equals more chapters, which equals more happy readers and writers. If you review, we'll get our lazy butts into gear and write the next installment faster! But, no flames! 

If you have any suggestions for pranks that Demyx could pull to push Sarah and Zexion together, please let us know in reviews. Any characters can help him.


	5. Girl Talk

Hi guys! We're finally back! Thank you for all the reviews and favorites. You can't imagine how happy and inspired they make us!

Here's chapter 5! Pay careful attention, people. More important plot clues are hidden within, if only you choose to seek them.

Harry Potter has corrupted Fred, the author of the last comment, 's mind. Forgive her.

Disclaimer: Squeenix and Disney own some combination of the stuff you recognize. We own nothing...except traumatic chocolate cakes...

* * *

A sharp call from downstairs ended the game completely. Xemnas summoned Demyx, Axel, and Roxas downstairs, leaving Zexion on guard duty. Sarah groaned when she realized that she was just left with him and Jill. 

Zexion sat in the doorway, gazing out contemplatively. Sarah dragged Jill to the far corner to talk.

"Jill! I cannot believe myself! You know how I said it meant absolutely nothing when I kissed Zexion? Well, I don't think it really did!"

Jill was confused to say the least. "If it meant nothing, why are you freaking out?"

"It didn't mean 'nothing'! I can't stop thinking about it!" Sarah practically yelled. "I can't stop remembering the feeling of his lips on mine, or his arm burning into my waist, or his hand in my hair-"

Jill held up a disgusted hand. "Please," she begged, "spare me the details. I truly do NOT want to know."

Sarah had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry. It's just-it wasn't supposed to be this…" Jill couldn't help but laugh quietly as her friend struggled for the right word. "Addictive."

Jill snuck a look at Zexion. He was clearly thinking hard to himself. As he mused, he shot Sarah a glance and lightly pressed his fingertips to his lips in remembrance. He lightly blushed as the object of his attention pursed her lips in frustration, but looked like she was puckering.

"Hey Sarah?" Jill whispered. "I don't think he can stop thinking about it, either. And I don't think it meant nothing. To either of you."

Sarah tensed. Jill was her twin by everything but blood. She knew each knew the other almost better than themselves. But her kiss with Zexion…it hadn't been nothing. Both girls knew it, not just Jill. Jill had read her like a book. Both participants of the kiss were drabbling in denial.

'Something has to be done to get those two over their denial' Jill looked between both of them. 'Or else they'll never get together.' Currently the two were battling back and forth with intense emo-glares at their turned backs. The stubborn pair was really a perfect match.

The trio sat in silence for several minutes, Sarah and Zexion continuing their emo-glare war and Jill pondering what to do about said emo-glarers.

What seemed like hours later, a pair of Dusks materialized with trays of dinner. The girls were shocked to find out how much time had passed, but they lunged hungrily at the food.

Jill tried a bite of nondescript supper contents while Sarah eyed it warily. She was way too overcautious for her own good sometimes. When it came to food, it was always one of those times.

Jill scoffed after swallowing. "Oh, come on! I haven't died yet, have I?" she asked, preparing to taste the other plate. Sarah joined her, and they enjoyed it at first.

And then they really tasted it. "Pheh! Blech! Nasty!!" They spat their large bites of unrecognizable food onto the Dusks, who portalled out in disgust. "What was that?" the two screeched in unison that still scared Zexion.

A weak smirk pulled at the edge of the Cloaked Schemer's lips. "Guess who cooked?"

The others groaned simultaneously. "Vexen…"

"Bingo," came the simple reply. Suddenly the food on the floor and plates began to change form. "Not again," Zexion moaned. "I can't believe he tried it again after last time…"

'Last time what?' both girls thought.

In answer, Vexen appeared out of a giant chocolate cake. "WHAT!!??!!" they screamed, faces masks of horror and revulsion. They sure would never eat chocolate cake again…though Sarah never had in the first place…

"I have you in my clutches now!" the evil Vexen yodeled in a British accent.

Huh?

The almost-twins shrieked in horror. On top of a random chocolate cake appearing out of nowhere, they now had to deal with the fact that it was indeed possible to yodel in a British accent.

"Zexion! Kill it!" Sarah screamed, rooted to the ground in utmost terror.

He looked, puzzled, at the blank spot she pointed towards frantically.

"What? Is there a spider or something?" He squinted towards the general location of the prisoners' nightmare, but still could not see a thing but blue walls. He figured, hey, they were girls; they didn't like spiders, right? That had to be it…

Vexen suddenly sprouted four hairy spider legs on each side of his head.

"YES!" both screamed. Zexion continued to look blankly at the space of empty air which they were backing away slowly from.

"Uh," Jill groaned. "I don't feel so good…" Zexion realized a moment too late that she was swaying and falling toward the floor, fast. She hit the ground and cracked her head sharply on the hard wood. Her best friend hadn't noticed Jill's fall, as she was still staring in cowardice at the hallucination of Vexen haunting and tormenting her brain. She swayed a second later, and he rushed to her aid. He made it over to the corner they had backed into just in time to catch Sarah tightly against his chest as she fell.

He watched her eyelids flutter for a moment over her crystal clear cinnamon eyes. Her face showed a hint of pain, though it was mostly mental pain. He knew that Vexen had drugged the food, and now he knew exactly what the Chilly Academic had used on the two traumatized girls.

That stupid knock-out potion always gave them nightmares of hallucinating Vexen in a spidery chocolate cake for years…

"Vexen," he muttered, shifting Sarah's weight and looking at her slowly calming face, "will you ever perfect your method of taking prisoners to the briefing room unconscious? Now I'll have to deal with the hallucinations-"

He cut off abruptly as he looked at Jill's prone form. A tiny pool of blood seeped from under her short hair, staining the floor a coppery crimson.

Well, she hadn't died yet, as she had pointed out while trying to concvince Sarah to eat the drugged food.

He groaned. "Roxas is going to kill me…" he complained as Dusks teleported in to transfer her to the infirmary of Castle Oblivion. He sighed and carried Sarah into an opening dark portal that led to the briefing room, where Saїx was waiting to do an interrogation of the possible Keys to the Recovery.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, but no flames, please. Reviews inspire and cause us to inexplicably write against our writers' block's will. Confused yet? ;D 

Just a note for the disclaimer...we really don't want to own the spiders or the cake, but it was kinda necessary. And, for all you feminists, Zexion will pay for his mental crack about us hating spiders.

Though Fred is absolutely terrified of the bloody beasts, and George isn't particularly fond of them either...


	6. Interrogations and Explanations

We know we suck. We're horrible, procrastinating, losers.

Hi, George here. I got rid of Fred so there's no more emo-pity-crap.

Hey, bring me back!

Make me! (ps. We own nothing.)

* * *

As Sarah slowly came to, she felt her body gently lower onto a soft couch. She blearily opened her eyes to see Zexion slip his arms out from under her and stalk to stand "emo-ly" in the corner. Blue waves swept in front of her vision. 

She almost screamed "Help, I'm blind!" when she realized that these waves were nothing other than Saїx's hair.

"Did you have a good rest?" the berserker sneered serenely. Sarah defiantly ignored him. He just got on her nerves-if she didn't ignore him, he'd be faded twice by breakfast.

She finally noticed that she was alone with the two Nobodies. Jill was nowhere in sight. "Where's Jill?" se demanded, trying to sound angry through her fear.

"Don't you remember? Your dear best friend passed out and-shall we say-is out for the count for quite a bit," number VII taunted.

Sarah paled as blood rushed out from her head. "What?"

"Vexen drugged your food. Jill passed out before I could figure it all out. I caught you when you fell, but she hit her head really hard," Zexion intoned flatly. Sarah glanced at him quickly, gasping in horror at the small traces of blood that was not his own staining the hem of his cloak.

She nodded, swallowing stiffly. "Why," she croaked, "am I here? Where am I?"

Saїx grinned slightly. "You, my dear, are going to give me some answers. You are in our new briefing room at Castle Oblivion. Do you like it?"

A small light flickered on, illuminating the previously comfortably dark space softly. The single speck of light reflected the pure white of the walls. "Help! I'm blind!" she actually managed to scream this time. A pure white leather couch was under her, the walls were chalk white, and neither the floor nor the ceiling had a single smudge marring their perfect blankness.

Zexion chuckled while shielding his own eye. Sarah attempted to fix him with yet another fierce emo-glare, but the blinding light took some of the effect away.

"Enough fooling around!" Saїx commanded. "Number VI, please leave the room."

"What?" Zexion looked up at him. He appeared reluctant to leave. He really didn't want to risk running into Roxas, after what he had just inadvertently done to the younger boy's girlfriend.

"Superior's orders." Zexion growled lowly and slunk from the room. Saїx smirked at Sarah maliciously and snapped his fingers. A Berserker Nobody appeared and began to force Sarah into a white marble chair. She hadn't noticed it before because a) she was blinded and b) it blended perfectly into the wall. Saїx sat opposite her, preparing to ask questions.

"So…" he began when her fussing settled, "have you been made aware of your purpose in our plan to recover hearts?"

Sarah's face registered a brief moment of 'shock.' "You mean we're actually being held here for a real reason?" she gaped in mock-surprise. "I won't tell you anything until I get to see what happened to Jill!" she asserted, glaring sharp pointy objects at the Luna Diviner, who gulped inconspicuously.

_Wow,_ he thought. _Never before has a Somebody been able to intimidate me with merely a look. She is clearly one of the Keys. No average person could frighten me!_

"You may see her after you give me the answers I seek. Now…what do you know of the Recovery?"

"Recovery? Nevermind, I don't care! I wanna see Jill! And I'm not going to answer anything until I get to!"

"You will have to cooperate if you ever want to go see your friend. Now answer that question." Saїx commanded.

Sarah remained quiet, studiously ignoring Number VII.

"Answer the question. Or do you need me to repeat it?"

Again, all he received was silence and a glare.

Saїx tried several more tactics, but each had had the same result. It seemed he could not manage to break through Sarah's stubborn silence.

Saїx began gritting his teeth, and it seemed he was finally nearing the end of his surprisingly long patience.

"Now I will ask you one last time before I never allow you out of this room to see your friend! What. Do. You. Know. About. The. Recovery?!"

Sarah glanced up at the blue-haired man, considering her answer. She knew if she didn't do something, she might never get the chance to see Jill, since she could tell Saїx really meant his threat this time. Darkness surrounded him as if he was itching to summon his claymore.

"Weeellll, I know lots of things about a recovery."

"Finally." Saїx rolled his eyes, clearing the darkness. It only took an hour or two to make her open up.

"I know you can recover files on a computer, you go through recovery after an accident…" Sarah recited, counting on her fingers. Saїx sighed in exasperation. Had he a heart, he would have gotten mad and face-palmed by now.

"…recovery of something lost, recover a box with its lid-"

"Enough." Saїx interrupted. "You may go. Find your friend. We will continue this at a later time, when you are more inclined to cooperate." And without another word, he stepped backward and disappeared through a portal of darkness. Sarah stared at the spot he disappeared from for a moment before darting around the Berserker Nobody and flinging open the door. It opened into a blindingly white marble hallway with high ceilings and intricate carvings on the base of the walls. Sarah took a short moment to admire the brightness of the hall before she took off, searching for the infirmary.

She ducked into an open door as two sets of footsteps approached.

"I can't believe you!" a young male voice hissed.

"I told you, XIII, it wasn't my fault." The second voice sounded familiar…

"Don't 'Number XIII' me! It was your fault and you know it," Roxas growled. "Besides, _Number VI_, what would your little girlfriend say? Does she know you left her best friend to get injured? Does she know Jill is in a coma and may have perma-"

SLAM!! Roxas's body was shoved roughly into the wall beside the door Sarah hid behind. Zexion's enraged face could be seen through a crack in the door, both hands pinning the younger teen's shoulders to the wall.

"You listen to me," he growled, "you leave Sarah out of this. She had nothing to do with it. I don't think she needs to be told all the bad news right after her interrogation-"

"No! She had everything to do with it! If you had just been paying attention to-"

"Don't pin this on me not paying attention!"

"-your job instead of your little girlfriend-"

"She is _not_ my _girlfriend_!" Zexion roared. The hatred etched in his face frightened Sarah and Roxas in its intensity. Not even the Schemer himself knew whether it was hatred for Sarah or Roxas, or even self-loathing. "And she never will be," he added in a dangerous monotone whisper.

Sarah listened for a few more minutes as they bickered and accused, only able to pick out a couple more words. "Jill…because of her…I can't…be in love…"

Their voices faded as Zexion released the Key of Destiny and they continued down the hall as they had been doing. They stalked down the corridor still fighting about Jill, and who it was that Zexion did or did not love. Sarah stood dumbly for a moment with her ear pressed to the door. When she was sure no one else was coming, she tore off in the direction the boys had originally come from. She began to sob blindly as she ran.

She knew she liked Zexion. Their kiss had not been the type one could receive or reciprocate without some real emotion behind it. Yet the snatches and snippets of the eavesdropped argument had made it sound like he wanted Jill, not her.

Her eyes were so clouded with tears that she didn't see a dark portal open up in front of her. As she stumbled through, she found herself in another blinding room.

But this time, the color wasn't white. It was red. Bright red covered every surface, with hints of flaming orange and burning yellow tinting the edges. On the very red bed sat the only things in the room not in fire décor.

A blond figure with a mullet dug through his pocket and counted out fifty munny. He handed it to the other cloaked figure, this one with hair almost as bright as the walls. "Pay up, IX," Axel drawled. "She did it."

"Did what?" Sarah asked Axel and Demyx, quite confused. She hurriedly wiped away her tears, trying to look calm and happy.

"Demyx here bet me that you didn't like me. I told him that if we opened a portal to my room and you came through, you dug me. So, you do."

"Do WHAT?" she screeched.

"You dig me," he answered smugly. Sarah never even felt herself move. Next thing she knew, Demyx was applauding, pointing, and laughing. Axel had fallen off the bed and had his hand covering the painful, angry red handprint blossoming on his cheek.

"Listen up," she hissed maliciously and sadistically, "I will _never_ dig you. My heart is not up for grabs in bets. Never! N-E-V-E-R! GOT IT MEMORIZED?!" she bellowed.

He whispered meekly, "Committed to memory."

She snapped back into reality a moment later. "Demyx," Sarah called with a false-sweetness. "Do you happen to know where the infirmary is?"

Demyx flushed a faint pink. _I thought the only girl who talked to me like that was Larxene…even though it was only for death threats. That fake-caring voice is disconcerting...should I be worried?_ he thought.

"Um…yeah…?" he reluctantly said. Axel finally managed to snap out of his stupor and scramble off the floor, portalling out while darkly muttering threats.

"Could you take me there?" she flirted. With three short steps, she was on Demyx's lap with her arms around his neck. "Could you show me where it is?"

He nodded stiffly, and was about to attempt getting up, when Axel portalled back in, now swearing profusely.

"Hey! This is my room!" he shouted. One look at their position and he shook his head in confusion."Get OUT!" he yelled. "Go seduce him somewhere else!"

Sarah snickered, grabbed Demyx's wrist, and dragged him out the door. He led her shyly through at least twenty pure white corridors, up and down six flights of stairs, and all around at least twenty-seven corners. Sarah had not even a clue where she was, but Demyx was (gasp-eth) confident, so she decided to trust the Nocturne.

Finally they arrived at two tall white double doors. "The Dusks will only let one person, well, one Nobody, usually, in at once. You should go first," Demyx said, stopping to gently push one door. It opened with only the slightest of creaks and swung back to reveal a lone figure in a bed far down the row on the right.

"Jill!" she yelled, running toward the bed.

She screeched to a halt at the bed and gazed down at her friend. She looked for all the world like she was only sleeping, her breathing slow and even, her eyelids barely closed. Her glasses rested folded on the nightstand by her bed. In fact, the only indication that she was in a coma at all was the frightening bandage wrapped around her head.

The white blanket was pulled up half-way and her hands rested serenely on top. A small machine beeped next to the bed, but Sarah could not figure out its use, especially since there were no wires connecting it to anything.

Sarah jumped as a figure came up behind her and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Demyx pleadingly, begging him with her eyes to explain and help her. Demyx sighed. At least she didn't look scary any more...

"The Dusks explained everything to me. She's in a coma-" Demyx cut off from the 'I-knew-that' look Sarah shot him. "-but she _will_ wake up. She'll be completely fine…well, we think. There very well may be some permanent brain damage. But she _will_ live. You _will_ get your best friend back. And who knows?" he asked optimistically. "Sometimes a head trauma can help to awaken-oh! um, the uh, true emotions of the heart?" he finished guiltily with a lame attempt at innocence.

Her chocolate eyes narrowed sharply. "What are you hiding?" she demanded suspiciously.

He was saved from having to reply by the arrival of Axel, crimson handprint still marring his normally cocky expression. In his hand was Number VI's elbow. Zexion looked less than ecstatic to be there. (If he had emotions, that was…) His cheeks tinged to match Axel's bruising one when he caught sight of Sarah.

The girl's look turned absolutely furious. Axel had stopped in mid-sentence, but his last audible words as he entered were "tell your little girlfriend…"

"She's not my girlfriend," the Schemer muttered darkly, ripping free of Axel's grip to push roughly past the Melodious Nocturne to go stand in a corner like the emo-kid he pretended not to be.

A Dusk handed the injured pyromaniac some kind of ointment, which VIII greedily began to smother over his face. The handprint instantly faded, but only half-way.

"Dang, you hit hard for a girl," Axel commented, looking at his ruined complexion in a mirror over by the other wall.

Sarah's eyes narrowed dramatically as the theoretical camera zoomed in on her. "What. Did. You. Just. SAY?" she growled. They all froze in fear. If not for the absurdity of it, they honestly would have thought that an aura of pure glowing fury was glowing around her. Sarah and Axel immediately began bickering fiercely, with everyone taking sides. In the commotion, no one noticed that Jill's shadow had begun to twitch as if it was trying to pull free of some unseen restraint.

Everyone's attention then snapped to the door of the infirmary. There stood a surprised and embarrassed Roxas, clutching a small bouquet of pale pink flowers, which he promptly hid behind his back.

"I didn't realize there would be any people here…"

"Aaaw, little Roxy brought his girlfriend some flowers!" Axel exclaimed, walking to Roxas and throwing an arm around his shoulder. Sarah giggled at the look on Roxas's face.

"Axel, stop it, you're annoying." Roxas tried to shove him off with one hand, the other still hiding the flowers behind his back.

"Aw, come on Roxas! You're no fun!" Axel grinned but stepped away anyway. Roxas glared at him suspiciously. It was very unlike Axel to give in so easily.

Axel turned back to the original group and Sarah began to lecture Axel about his sexist comments again.

"OOOOWW!!" Roxas yelped, drawing everyone's attention once more. He has hopping up and down and blowing on his hand, a smoking pile of flowery ashes on the floor. Axel snickered triumphantly. "Axel, you jerk!!" Roxas growled, still blowing on his burnt hand and muttering curses under his breath. Axel was now full out laughing. Zexion just sighed and shook his head, Demyx was looking confused, and Sarah glared at Axel. She then cracked up in laughter as she glanced back at the highly comical picture Roxas made.

"Roxas…?" Demyx asked hesitantly.

"What!?" Roxas snapped.

"Can't you just use cure on your hand?"

Roxas's eyes widened in shocked realization as Axel and Sarah laughed even harder. The door burst open and a fuming Marluxia strode in.

"Where is that little hormonal angst-loving neophyte?" he demanded. By the word 'angst' everyone (except Jill, for obvious reasons) had turned to look at Roxas. Marluxia noticed this and he strut towards Roxas with his scythe materializing.

"Where are my flowers?" the Graceful Assassin asked in a deadly whisper. Roxas squeaked and dove behind Axel, earning more snickers. Number XI took note of the self-satisfied face Axel wore and his eyes narrowed. "You."

The look was gone in an instant. "What? What'd I do this tiiime?"

Marluxia twitched. "This…time…?"

Axel swore and ducked back behind Demyx. "I swear, I didn't know they were yours! Roxas brought them-" He decided that it was a better idea to run. Now.

Marluxia had spotted the pile of flower ashes and he ran after Axel. They dashed out of the infirmary, Axel's heels on fire and Marluxia literally hot on them. The scythe was held at a precarious angle as they turned the corner.

Roxas cured his hand and summoned his Keyblades. "Whelp, I'd better go help whichever one of them won't kill me on sight." Pause. "Hang on, Axel, I'm coming you jerk!"

Demyx and Sarah laughed again as XIII darted from the room and made a sound as if he had run straight into the opposite wall.

Zexion turned and sulked toward Jill's bed, supposedly checking the possibly useless monitor.

The beeping was all over the place. None of the monitors made any sense. If that was right, then she should be…

There. Right on schedule. Her shadow roiled one last time, then she groaned.

Demyx and Sarah turned in amazement. A groggy voice whispered, "Guys? What happened…?"

* * *

Ha, more cliffies! Review, no flames, and help me keep Fred locked up! 

George (and Fred in captivity)

AUTHOR EDIT AS OF 12/17: THIS CHAPTER WAS FLAWED. IT WAS ALL FRED'S FAULT. WE HAVE REPOSTED WITH SOME MINOR CHANGES. PLEASE FORGIVE US. Fred apologizes and wishes it to be known that you poor readers have been gipped. This is not a new update, just the REAL chapter 6. We apologize.


End file.
